The Reincarnation of Darth Vader, Second Coming of the Dark Lord
by windstorm16
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story challenge from "The Sith'ari"! Here we'll be seeing a familiar, but also different story we all know. I won't spoil anything, other than that I hope you all enjoy the story. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

**Summary: It was no secret that Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader were considered separate individuals, even by the Dark Lord himself. So, it would have been of no surprise that upon their death, Anakin and Vader's soul had fractured, truly splitting them into two separate beings. While Anakin had transcended the physical realm as a Force Ghost, Darth Vader was reincarnated into a boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. Now, after having the memories of his past-life awakened and his connection to the Force unlocked, the Dark Lord of the Sith has been reborn to walk the Galaxy once again. And this time, he won't be the attack dog of another.**

The Valley of the End, located on the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Sound. Having been created as a result of the titanic and destructive battle between Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, the valley was later memorialized with two statues of both Hashirama and Madara, standing opposite of each other.

Currently, another battle was being fought at the Valley of the End, between two opponents who have a certain resemblance to both Madara and Hashirama. The fighters being Naruto Uzumaki and his teammate, Satsuki Uchiha

The reason they were fighting was because Satsuki was trying to deserted their home village, Konohagakure, in order to join the Snake Sannin Orochimaru to receive the power she needs to kill her brother, Itachi Uchiha. Naruto had been in the team sent to being Satsuki back, with his teammates being forced to stay behind to fight members of the Sound Four, leaving Naruto to face Satsuki alone.

He had arrived at the Valley of the End and tried convincing Satsuki to come back willingly, but when she refused, they had begun fighting against each other.

Though unknown to Naruto, the moment he had arrived at the Valley of the End, he had already lost. Due to the fact Satsuki had been aware Naruto was chasing after her, she had been prepared to stop him quickly. So, the moment Satsuki saw Naruto appear, she had activated her Sharingan and placed Naruto under a Genjutsu, knowing it was his weakness, letting him believe they were fighting each other.

While Satsuki would have liked to actually fight Naruto, wanting to test the power of her Curse Seal against him and perhaps gain the third tomoe in her Sharingan. But she opted to place him under a Genjutsu after remembering their clash on the hospital roof back in Konoha, remembering how his Rasengan was more powerful than her Chidori, and how it managed to blow open the back of the water tower.

She had no desire to risk the chance of being hit by that.

Looking at her frozen crush, Satsuki sighed sadly at doing this, but she had to. She wouldn't stop, not until Itachi was finally dead by her hands, and she wasn't getting any stronger staying in Konoha.

Walking up to her teammate/friend, Satsuki leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye." Satsuki whispered, before jumping off towards the Land of Sound.

It didn't take her long to arrive at Orochimaru's base, where she saw the Sannin and Kabuto waiting for her in the former's throne room.

"Aaah, Satsuki you've arrived. What took so long?" Orochimaru questioned, having been annoyed that he was forced to take another host body and now had to wait three years before he can take Satsuki's body

Though it did help that he could now shape her to become much stronger, and a perfect vessel.

"I was delayed by Naruto trying to stop me." Satsuki replied, shrugging, with her words piquing Orochimaru's interest.

"Oh? And yet from what I see, you don't have a single wound." Stated Orochimaru, not seeing any injuries on Satsuki, or even a sign that she's recently fought.

"I just trapped him in a Genjutsu, given I didn't want to risk anyone else arriving to stop me." Answered Satsuki.

She didn't really see a problem telling Orochimaru she had basically left Naruto helpless in her Genjutsu, given she was still under the impression that Orochimaru saw Naruto as nothing special, and not worth his time.

But unknown to the Uchiha, Naruto had left an impression on Orochimaru after the Jinchūriki had been able to successfully take out Kabuto, when he tried getting Tsunade to heal his arms. Now to hear that same boy was completely helpless at the Valley of the End made Orochimaru grin beneath his bandages.

Not only will he be able to deal with a potential threat, but also get a very useful guinea pig to experiment on. Given Naruto's own powerful Uzumaki lifeforce, plus the Kyūbi being sealed in him, there was no limit to the number of experiments Orochimaru could perform on him.

Short of cutting off his head or ripping out his heart, he wouldn't die from anything Orochimaru has planned for him.

Plus, if by some chance Naruto does die, it will be just the thing needed to unlock Satsuki's Mangekyō Sharingan.

Once Satsuki had left the room, Orochimaru turned to Kabuto.

"Kabuto gather a team of Oto Ninja and go retrieve Naruto for me, I believe I just found a new test subject. Also, see if any of the Sound Four's bodies can be recovered for that experiment you've been working on." Said Orochimaru, with a cruel gleam in his eyes, as Kabuto nodded with a smirk.

"Right away, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said, before leaving the room.

'Kukuku, this turned out better than I could have anticipated.' Thought the Snake Sannin.

Now if only he could see the looks on his former teammates' faces when they find out that he has Naruto in his grasp, if they find out that is.

*Timeskip-Two and a half Years*

For nearly three years, Naruto has been held captive by Orochimaru and subjected to hundreds, possibly thousands, of painful experiments that the deranged Sannin has thought of over the years. And thanks to his healing factor, Orochimaru had much less restraint of what he did to Naruto, without worry of the brat dying on him.

Unfortunately, Orochimaru had soon realized he indulged his own sadism too much when one of his experiments ended up going wrong. The result ending with Naruto's entire Chakra Network being destroyed, and with his Chakra gone the Eight Trigrams Seal and the Kyūbi were destroyed by default, as well. This had ended in Naruto's death, with both his Chakra Network and the Kyūbi being destroyed.

While Orochimaru had been annoyed at Naruto's death, he wasn't too disheartened given he'd already extracted several DNA and sperm samples from the boy for future experiments.

'Oh well, at least now I can have Satsuki unlock her Mangekyō Sharingan.' Orochimaru thought smirking, as he went to get the Uchiha and have her see Naruto's body.

And if seeing his corpse wasn't enough of a push, Orochimaru was sure recounting every gruesome experiment would do the job.

Though unknown to Orochimaru, if he had stayed a moment longer, he would have seen a pulse come off of Naruto's body, shaking the lab for a moment.

*Purgatory*

Naruto blinked as he looked around in confusion, as he looked around, finding himself not in the snake bastards lab anymore. Instead, he was in a giant desert valley with what looked like a ruined temple and several large statues around him.

'Is this hell?' Naruto wondered, while looking around.

He was aware he was dead, after Orochimaru had destroyed his Chakra Network. It had been the worse pain Naruto has experienced in his life, like his entire body was both desperately trying to tear itself part and put itself back together. It didn't help that the Kyūbi had flooded his body with its Chakra in an attempt to escape, giving Naruto the feeling of every cell in his body being burned one at a time, without his Chakra Network to channel is through.

So, he knew he was dead and just figured he was in hell now.

'After all, the villagers always told me to "go back to hell, where I belong".' Naruto thought bitterly.

Though Naruto suddenly stiffened when he heard a rather terrifying sound, that sounded vaguely like breathing.

_*Kuuuuuuh-Kerrr*_

He didn't have time to look for the source of the sound, when Naruto felt himself be lifted off the ground and launched against a wall by an unseen force.

"No, this is not hell as you believe, but from everything I have been forced to watch in your pathetic life, perhaps I can make it hell." Said an emotionless synthesized voice, yet Naruto could still hear the underlying darkness and anger in it.

Looking up, Naruto paled and gulped when he saw a rather intimidating and fearful sight.

It was a man, at least Naruto thought it was a man, dressed entirely in jet black clothing, a black tunic, black cape. A strange metal device on their chest, an odd silver sword hilt that reminded Naruto of the Raijin no Ken, and finally a helmet and mask covering their head. The mask having black lenses that gazed at Naruto, but it felt like they were looking through him and knowing everything about him, along with a triangular mouthpiece, which was the source of the breathing.

It didn't help that the guy was practically a giant, towering over Naruto with how tall he was.

"Who…who are you? What is this place?" Naruto asked hesitantly, getting the feeling that this guy was the one who threw him into the wall somehow.

"This is the Valley of the Dark Lords, a burial ground for Sith Lords on Korriban. As for who I am, I am Darth Vader and I am you, or perhaps you were me." Said Darth Vader, with Naruto looking at him confused.

"What are you talking about? How are you me or I'm you?" Naruto questioned, while feeling a headache, which was strange given he's supposed to be dead and not feel pain.

"Hmm, perhaps it'd be best to start from the beginning, in a galaxy far, far away. It all started on a planet called Tatooine, a terrible planet filled with nothing but sand and the scum of the galaxy, there a boy named Anakin Skywalker lived with his mother Shmi Skywalker. Anakin was a slave, that is until the day he met two Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn and _Obi-Wan Kenobi_. Through a series of events, they were able to free Anakin from slavery, but not his mother, and taking him to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, where he was taken on as Kenobi's Padawan. Anakin grew to become a powerful Jedi and a war hero, but he had also become a husband to Senator Padme Amidala. But the Jedi code forbid such attachments, so they had to keep their marriage secret. It wasn't until near the end of the Clone Wars that Anakin learned that Padme was pregnant with his child. Upon learning this, Anakin began having dreams of Padme dying in childbirth. Having had similar dreams of his own mother dying years ago, dreams which had come true, Anakin sought to find a way to save Padme from dying; leading him to seek the help of a friend, Chancellor Palpatine. He told Anakin that the way to save his wife was through the use of the Dark Side of the Force, revealing himself as a Sith Lord. Desperate to save his wife, Anakin joined Palpatine as his apprentice forsaking who he was and takin on a new name, it was that moment Anakin Skywalker died and I was born." Vader revealed, while Naruto looked at him with wide eyes.

He didn't understand half of what Vader was talking about, but he was able to put together a pretty good image of he was telling him.

"With my creation, my Master tasked me with eliminating the Jedi, storming their temple with my legion, I killed them all from Jedi Masters to younglings. He then sent me to Mustafar to eliminate the Separatist Leaders, where I succeeded, only for Skywalkers wife to arrive and try to bring Skywalker back, but I refused to be destroyed. It was in that moment, Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader truly became two separate beings. I then fought against Kenobi, only to have my legs and arm cut off and left to burn, it was only through my Masters arrival that I survived but was weakened and confined to this suit to keep me alive. For many years, I served the Emperor hunting down and killing any Jedi who managed to survive the purge, until it was discovered that the child of Anakin Skywalker was alive and working with the Rebellion. Luke Skywalker, our son, I tried bringing him to the Dark Side, revealing our familial connection and yet the boy persisted until he succeeded in reawakening Skywalker within me. Saving him from the Emperor's wrath but costing us both our lives. It was upon our deaths Skywalker and I were fractured, with Skywalker becoming one with the Force and I was reincarnated into you." Vader said, looking at Naruto while clenching his fists.

"A pathetic, weak, foolish, idiotic, and overall worthless brat becoming the reincarnation of a Dark Lord of the Sith!" Vader roared, while lifting Naruto into the air and began using Force Choke on him, before dropping him.

"But you are lucky that I have no desire to perish. If you wish to live, we must merge now. Awaken as who you are meant to be, a Sith. Become a master of the Dark Side and rule this planet and the galaxy beyond it." Vader said, with Naruto coughing and rubbing his throat.

"And why the hell should I do that?" Questioned Naruto.

He may have become jaded and bitter thanks to the numerous experiments along with Konoha abandoning him, at least from Naruto's point of view. Given the fact Jiraiya had boasted about being a spy master and having a network of spies throughout the Elemental Nations, and yet not once has he even managed to locate Orochimaru's base. That is if he's even looking or was too busy peeking on women bathing.

But even despite that, Naruto felt it'd be better taking Vader down with him, rather than unleashing him on the world and galaxy.

"Oh? And why not? Would it not be justice for the secrets kept from you, the lies told to your face by the ones you hold so highly? Jiraiya, Tsunade, the Sandaime, Kakashi, they're all lying to you." Vader said, with Naruto freezing at his words.

"What?" Naruto asked lowly.

"They have all been lying to you, about your parents, about caring about you. They never cared, the only see you as a burden, a weapon, or a monster." Said Vader.

"You're lying!" Naruto retorted.

"And what if I could show you, the truth." Vader stated, walking around Naruto, as the boy suddenly felt dizzy and held his head while hearing people talking as he did.

_"Kakashi, I want you to guard Kushina for the duration of her pregnancy."_

_"H-Hai, Minato-sensei."_

_"I want to name our child after the character in your book sensei."_

_"Well, I guess that'd make me the godfather."_

"No, no! Stop it!" Naruto said holding his head, as Vader looked down at him

"Know yourself! Know what you will become!" Vader declared, mirroring the words that the Son told Anakin on Mortis, while backing away as smoke began circling around Naruto.

Naruto closed eyes, refusing to look at the images that appeared in the smoke.

"I won't look!" Said Naruto, holding his head, before he heard more voices.

_"That thing is the reason Minato-sensei and Kushina-senpai are dead!" Said a spiteful Kakashi._

_"I'm not taking care of some kid sensei; I have better things to do." Jiraiya said dismissively._

_"Tell that old monkey the brat can fend for himself." Tsunade said with a scoff._

_"The boy must be conditioned to become a weapon." Said a Man wearing white robes under a black coat, while half of his face was covered by bandages._

_"He needs to be made loyal willingly, not forced!" The Sandaime said in a stern tone._

_"Please Hokage-sama, let one of us take him in! Kushina was our best friend!" Begged a woman that resembled Satsuki, while a woman that resembled Hinata, but with long hair, stood beside her._

_"I'm sorry Mikoto-san and Hitomi-san, but I can't give Naruto to either of you, since it will shift the balance between the Clans. And to ensure that the two of you don't go behind my back, I'm placing a restraining order to keep you away from Naruto, until he's graduated from the Academy." Hiruzen said, since by then he would be legally an adult, so they won't be able to adopt him by then. Though, there was another reason as to why he had forbidden Mikoto from adopting Naruto._

Naruto grunted as the images were forced into his head. He saw his parents, Kakashi guarding his mother while she was pregnant, Jiraiya being his godfather and Tsunade his distant cousin, and yet chose to abandon him, Kakashi blaming him for his parents death, and the Sandaime he never cared…he just wanted a loyal weapon and had forbidden his mother's best friends from adopting him!

_"Demon!"_

_"Freak!"_

_"Monster!"_

_"Go back to hell Kyūbi!"_

_**"I HATE YOU!"**_

"No, No, NO!" Naruto cried, falling to his knees as Vader's mask appeared behind him, breathing ominously.

The smoke soon vanished, and Vader approached Naruto who held his head in his hands.

"They knew, they all knew and abandoned me, they only wanted a weapon." Naruto muttered.

"Yes. And they have gone unpunished, while you have suffered. But it doesn't have to be that way." Vader said.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"Join with me, embrace the power of the Dark Side, and together you shall have revenge and so much more. Become something that these fools will fear to their dying breath. Become a Sith, become more powerful than all of the Sith that came before us." Vader said, holding out his hand as Naruto heard more voices, only they were different than the ones he heard before.

_**"Do it."**_

_**"Return the Sith to their rightful place."**_

_**"Embrace your hate."**_

_**"Become the true ruler of the galaxy."**_

_**"Destroy all who stand before you."**_

_**"Devour their souls, their power."**_

_**"Show no mercy."**_

_**"Show them the power of the Sith."**_

_**"Rise once more, my apprentice."**_

Looking up, Naruto grabbed Vader's hand as both of them were enveloped in black energy.

*Real World*

Satsuki cried in agony and pain over Naruto's "corpse".

Why?! Why did she have to lose everyone she cares about?!

First her clan and now Naruto!

The only good thing was that she had a chance to kill the ones who took him from her, right now!

Satsuki turned and glared the smirking Orochimaru and Kabuto, her fully matured Sharingan spinning rapidly, before evolving into three intersecting ellipses. She glared at them in hatred, but also in self-loathing, knowing if she hadn't told them about her putting Naruto in a Genjutsu, then this wouldn't have happened.

Now she really had nothing left to lose, and she's going to make sure that Orochimaru, Kabuto and Itachi all die by her hands, even if it kills her.

However, before Satsuki could test her new Mangekyō Sharingan on the Sannin and his right-hand, she saw they had suddenly been lifted into the air and began clawing at their throats.

'What the hell?' Satsuki thought, confused at the sudden change in behavior.

Though her confusion quickly turned to shock when she saw Naruto's supposedly dead body sit up from the table and stepped onto the floor. Though when he opened his eyes, rather than the normal cerulean blue eyes, they were now a red rimmed sulfuric yellow, filled with anger and darkness.

Naruto looked at Orochimaru and Kabuto, before holding his hand up and made a fist, causing several wet squelching noises to be heard from their bodies as he crushed their internal organs one-by-one. The end result was Orochimaru and Kabuto falling down with a large amount of blood leaking out of their mouths, nose and eyes.

'And to make sure they stay dead.' Naruto thought, snapping his fingers, causing the air to ignite with Force Fire, lighting the bodies on fire until they were ash.

"Na-Naruto?" Satsuki asked, before flinching slightly when Naruto directed his gaze onto her, possessing none of the normal happiness she's used to seeing.

"How, how are you alive? You don't have any Chakra in you." Said Satsuki, as while she's happy he's alive, it was still confusing.

Naruto didn't immediately respond, and merely looked around the lab before using Telekinesis and began breaking things apart, before reforging them to better suit his needs. All while Satsuki looked in shock at what she was seeing, while noticing that the items seemed to be pieces of…armor perhaps.

Though her attention turned back to Naruto when he spoke.

"Naruto Uzumaki is dead, he was killed by Orochimaru. And now I have been reborn." He said, as the finished items began flying around his body and attaching to him until he was wearing a jet-black tunic with pieces of armor, a cape and a helmet, while the last object flew into his waiting hand.

"From this moment on, my name… is Darth Vader." Said Vader, while placing the object on his face, revealing it to be his mask.

The moment it was in place, the familiar haunting breathing echoed throughout the destroyed lab, signaling the return of the Dark Lord of the Sith.

*Timeskip-Four Years*

Within the Land of Grass, Hozuki Castle, or Blood Prison, was currently being attacked. The Warden Mui didn't know who was attacking, only that they were wearing strange armor, using even stranger weapons, and fighting alongside metal creatures.

Though unknown to Mui, the armor they were wearing was Phase II Clone Trooper Armor, with a few wearing ARC Trooper Armor and Katarn-Class Commando Armor, while the "metal creatures" were in fact Battle Droids.

Thanks to the soldier's superior weapons and numbers, it wasn't long until all the prisoners and guards were imprisoned or killed, with Mui being dragged forward by two troopers.

Afterwards, a large metal flying ship descended, an Imperial Shuttle, and landed in the prison courtyard. The ramp descended and Darth Vader walked out, flanked by both Satsuki and Tayuya.

The reason why Tayuya was alive, despite having died against Temari and Shikamaru, was thanks to Kabuto's knowledge and skill in Medical Ninjutsu, which rivalled even that of Tsunade's. Though he can only resurrect someone, if they still had some life in them and the body was in good enough condition, with Tayuya having been the only one among the Sound Five that he could bring back.

And after Vader had killed both Orochimaru and Kabuto, Tayuya had sworn herself to him, after seeing his power firsthand.

Walking up to Mui, Vader dismissed the two troopers, while keeping Mui on his knees with the Force.

"Where is the Box of Ultimate Bliss?" Vader said, with Mui lifting his head slightly to glare at him.

"Go to he-ACK!" Mui choked as he felt his heart being squeezed, while Vader held out his slowly clenching hand.

"Those are the wrong words. Tell me where the Box is, or I will crush your heart. Or better yet, I will just keep my grip, increasing your heartbeat, pumping more blood more rapidly, it will soon start to hurt, a burning sensation in your chest, then it will go numb for a moment before feeling like a dagger piercing your chest. After that, it can take minutes, perhaps even hours, but then your heart will simply, burst." Vader said, as Mui started feeling the burning sensation, he spoke of.

"Now where is the Box?" Demanded Vader.

"Un-under…th-the-the…p-pr-prison…ri-right…be-below us…" Mui grunted in pain and fear, while Vader looking down at the ground.

"Good." Said Vader, before fully clenching his fist causing Mui's heart to explode in his chest.

Holding his hands, Vader searched for the Box of Ultimate Bliss beneath them, soon finding it and grabbed hold of it. The ground began shaking as soon the Box was lifted above ground for all to see.

"Start putting people inside." Vader ordered the troopers, knowing the Box needed a lot of Chakra in order to activate it.

Nodding the troopers first threw all the guards inside before throwing in most of the prisoners, before finally, they had given the box enough Chakra to activate it.

Once the Box was open, Vader stepped forward and pulled out a scroll.

"Hear me Box of Ultimate Bliss! Open, I command you! Grant me my wish, grant me true immortality so that I may live for eternity and the power to bestow this gift onto those I consider worthy, and purge those whose names are within this scroll of Chakra forever, while ensuring they remain alive!" Vader said, while tossing the scroll into the Box.

The reason Vader also wished to purge the people whose names were in the scroll of Chakra, was due to his research. He had learned that Chakra wasn't a natural energy source, it wasn't something humans were just born with, it was given to them. And while Chakra might be powerful, it was still far inferior next to the power of the Force, along with being the reason why no one on this planet was connected to the Force. Vader was able to access the Force due to losing his Chakra and merging with his past life.

So, his second wish was so that he could train a new generation of Sith, without them being held back by their Chakra.

Immediately, after he made his wish, a pulse was emitted from the Box, with Vader feeling his power grow, while Satsuki and Tayuya fell to their knees, and grimaced as they felt their Chakra being forcefully ripped away from them.

Though just as his wish was fulfilled, a massive black creature shot out of the Box and shrieked loudly. But just as quickly, Vader grabbed hold of the creature with the Force and slammed down onto the ground.

"I don't know what you are, or why came out of the Box. But I don't really care, you won't be alive long enough to enjoy your freedom." Vader said, before unleashing a blast of Force Lightning at the creature causing it cry out in pain.

Vader held the creature under the Force Lightning for several minutes, until finally, the creature went still. Turning to the Box of Ultimate Bliss, Vader thrust his hand forward, causing the Box to violently explode, thus ensuring it could never be used against Vader or his allies.

"We're leaving." Vader said to Satsuki and Tayuya, before turning to the Commander Trooper.

"Commander, begin setting up a base within Hozuki Castle, while making sure no one suspects anything is wrong. And secure that creatures body, I want it studied and see if it can prove useful." Vader commanded.

"Yes, My Lord!" Replied the Commander, before he began ordering his men and the Droids to begin working on getting the castle outfitted.

With that Vader, Satsuki, and Tayuya returned to the shuttle and took off for Vader's Castle.

*Later – The Land of Lava*

The Land of Lava, an inhospitable country, due to both the extreme heat and numerous activate volcanoes. It was here Vader had created his stronghold and as the unofficial capital of his growing Sith Empire, until it expanded past the planet. In fact, part of the reason why he chose the Land of Lava for the location of his Castle, was because of how it resembled Mustafar. The location of his original Castle, and the planet where he felt that he was truly born. Since he was still between worlds with the Light Side and Dark Side of the Force, and as Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader, until he was defeated by Obi-Wan and was told of Padme's death.

Landing in the docking bay, the three exited the shuttle with Vader turning to the two girls.

"How are you both feeling?" Vader asked, given they had just lost their Chakra, which they have had their entire lives.

"Annoyed that I can't use my Sharingan, anymore. But the benefits help make up for it." Satsuki said, having been initially against losing her Chakra and her Sharingan, but after hearing all the things she'd be able to do with the Force, she had accepted it.

Besides, now she no longer had to worry about Genjutsu affecting her or going blind from overusing her Mangekyō Sharingan.

"The only thing I'm pissed about is not being able to use my Curse Seal, anymore." Stated Tayuya, given she was a Genjutsu specialist and she'd still be able to cast illusions with the Force, even stronger and more realistic ones than what she could previously do, but she can't increase her power with her Curse Seal anymore.

Nodding to their words, Vader began speaking.

"Without your Chakra, you both have re-established your connection with the Force. And once you, along with the others, have stabilized said connection, I shall begin training you to master the great power it gives you. From this moment on, you both are my Apprentices and soon, you shall be Sith." Vader said, having discarded the Rule of Two as he had grown resentful of it during his later years as Darth Sidious's Apprentice, with Satsuki and Tayuya nodding, before bowing to him.

"Yes, Master."

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto has once again become the true Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader! But rather than being given the title by Anakin Skywalker, Naruto is in fact the reincarnation of Darth Vader, with Vader also truly being a separate person from Anakin, so while Anakin became one with the Force, Vader was reincarnated. And now Naruto has met his past life an learned some rather painful truths and being pushed to join the Dark Side, embracing his true identity as Darth Vader. Now Vader has attacked Blood Prison and used the Box of Ultimate Bliss to grant himself immortality, along with the power to grant it to those he deems worthy, and taken Chakra away from Satsuki, Tayuya, and a select few in order to train a new generation of Sith. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be looking in on Konoha and how things have changed since people learned of his "death" and it's not changed in the way you might think, given the visions Naruto saw in the first chapter. Along with a look into Vader training the future Sith Order. Also there is a five year timeskip at the start of this chapter, adding onto the four year skip in the last chapter, so it's a total of nine years since Naruto "died". So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Konohagakure, a once bright and welcoming village, but for eleven and a half years a somber air has been cast over the village, with it growing every passing year. Now if one were to walk through the village, they'd not see friends and family welcoming each other, but people simply going through the motions of their lives. In all their years of hating him, they never noticed how Naruto had somehow wormed his way into becoming the light of the village, always seeming to find some way brighten their respective days. Whether it was from the pranks that he performed before he graduated, or his overall joyful and boisterous personality. It just goes to show them; you never know what you had, until it's gone.

Though, there were several people taking this harder than most.

Sitting in her office, Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage, was down yet another bottle of Sake, before tossing it on the floor to join the other dozen or so bottles. She was surrounded by piles of paperwork, which had been building up for the past nine years.

'Nine years since that perverted idiot told me, the brat was really dead.' Tsunade thought, while pulling out another Sake bottle.

"Fuck you grandfather, fuck you and that fucking necklace." Tsunade said, her voice slurring from the amount she's drank, as she raised the bottle to her grandfather's portrait.

Nine years have passed, since Jiraiya had come to her office and told her that Naruto's name on the Toad Contract had changed from red to black, a telltale sign that the summoner was dead. Tsunade had denied it for months, refusing to believe the brat was dead, telling herself Orochimaru must have found a way to trick the contract into believing Naruto was dead.

She had sent Jiraiya back out and ordered him not to come back until he returned with Naruto. It wasn't even a year later that Jiraiya returned, telling her he searched every single one of Orochimaru's bases that he could find, but could find no sign of Naruto. He could only believe that Orochimaru had kept Naruto in one of his less known and used bases, rather than a more occupied one.

After that, they had no choice, but to accept that Naruto was truly dead, which only hurt more because they didn't even have anything to bury.

'That is if that pale snake bastard even left anything that could be buried.' Tsunade thought hazily and morbidly, knowing how twisted Orochimaru could be.

He probably fed his body to one of his snakes, just for shits and giggles.

Once accepting the fact Naruto was really dead, Tsunade had went back to drowning herself in alcohol to help with her pain. Only now she also felt self-loathing in addition to her pain.

"Tsunade." Said Jiraiya, climbing through the window, something Tsunade would usually yell at him for, but now, she just didn't care anymore.

"Whaddya want, ya fucking pervert." Tsunade said, not looking away from her Sake.

"Don't you think you've had enough." Said Jiraiya, worried, once he saw all the empty bottles scattered in the office.

"No! I'll have enough, when I can't remember my own name!" Said Tsunade, before purposefully drinking the rest of her current bottle in one gulp.

"Tsunade, the kid wouldn't want you end up drinking yourself death." Jiraiya said slowly, only to immediately duck when Tsunade threw the bottle at his head and glared at him.

"Don't talk about him! You don't know what he wanted, hell I didn't know what he wanted, no one in this village knew what he wanted!" Tsunade shouted, before she started laughing in a drunken manner.

"And why is that? Because he was hated for something he didn't ask for? Well, we could have been there, but nope! No, you were too busy spying on naked women, and I was more concerned with drinking myself to death and blowing my family's fortune on gambling! Aren't we quite the pair, the failure for a godfather and the failure of a cousin!" Tsunade said, while laughing, which soon changed into crying.

Jiraiya didn't have anything to say to that, but sat down and lowered his head in shame, knowing she was right.

Their sensei had tried getting them to take care of Naruto after Minato and Kushina died, but Jiraiya hadn't wanted to be held down taking care of some kid, preferring to spy on women in hot springs. While Tsunade simply didn't give a damn and preferred continuing her grieving and self-pity.

And now it was far too late to make amends, Naruto was dead and knowing their former teammate, he didn't die painlessly. Now they were simply left wondering if Naruto and his parents will ever forgive them.

*With Kakashi*

Meanwhile, in one Konoha's bars, Kakashi was having the same idea as Tsunade by drinking away his pain, only he was trying to take it a step further and drink himself to an early grave.

"OI! Friend-Killer Kakashi needs another bottle, this one's empty!" Kakashi called out to a bartender, who sighed before simply giving Kakashi five bottles and adding it to his growing tab.

Kakashi simply opened another bottle and began drinking it, while either not caring or ignoring any Sake that splashed on him.

'Wouldn't that be ironic, Friend-Killer Kakashi dying by getting electrocuted while covered in Sake. HAHAHAHAHA!' Kakashi thought, showing that it was the former, and he simply didn't care.

Ever since he had gotten word of Naruto's death, he always referred to himself as Friend-Killer Kakashi, because that's what he is, isn't he?

He got Obito killed, he killed Rin, and he even blamed Naruto for Minato and Kushina's death, simply because he wanted to blame someone, besides himself for once. And now Naruto is dead as well, just another ghost to haunt the Friend-Killer.

Kakashi then saw Gai and Kurenai sitting beside him.

"If you're gonna try and stop me, be careful. Who knows when someone else will be killed by the Friend-Killer." Kakashi said, with both Jōnin sighing, knowing how bad Kakashi had taken it, after learning one of his students was dead, even more so after what happened with Team Ten.

It had been during a confrontation against the Akatsuki members, Kakuzu and Hidan, Asuma had been killed with Shikamaru, Ino and Chōji barely escaping. After that, they had gone to confront the Zombie Duo with Kakashi going with them, both to make sure they came back alive and ease his own mind, to prove to himself that he could at least do something to save his comrades.

Unfortunately, while they were able to deal with both Kakuzu and Hidan, only Shikamaru and Kakashi came back alive. They managed to avenge Asuma but lost two more comrades in the process.

This only worsened Kakashi's depression, believing he could have done something to save them. Shikamaru, meanwhile, became semi-retired as a Ninja, having lost his sensei and his teammates/friends, only ever coming back to help in situations his intelligence was needed. Even then, he never went out in the field, refusing to see anyone else die.

Though Kurenai had it bad as well, as not only did she lose Asuma, but Hinata as well after she died on a mission that went south. If it hadn't been for her daughter, Mirai, Kurenai knew she likely would have done something that'd only hurt those she still had left.

Now, they were all just hoping they wouldn't have to endure having to watch anymore of their friends die or be buried.

Unfortunately for all of Konoha, along with the Akatsuki and the rest of the Elemental Nations, a reckoning would soon be coming. One that wouldn't stop, until everyone kneeled before his power.

*Land of Lava – Vader's Castle*

"You all have done well in your training. Soon, you all shall truly ascend to the ranks of the Sith and bear the title of Dark Lord of the Sith." Vader said to Satsuki, Tayuya, and his five other apprentices, all kneeling before him in his throne room.

Vader was also wearing a new set of armor, having forgone the tunic, and replaced it with fully jet black armor covering his body, with his helmet and mask being made to look sleeker, while still retaining the menacing appearance. He also kept the breathing, as while it wasn't necessary, it was also what made Darth Vader terrifying in his previous life.

The other five being Jugo, Karin, Suigetsu, Matsuri and Hotaru, all of whom Vader saw had the potential to become powerful Sith and recruited them. All of them had their Chakra taken away, thanks to his wish, and embraced their connection to the Force.

Now, they all had the red-rimmed yellow eyes all Dark Side users possessed, especially the Sith.

As for how Vader came upon them and recruited them, that was rather easy.

For Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu, they were originally allied with Orochimaru and after learning Vader had killed him and Kabuto, along with a demonstration of his power, they all swore loyalty to the Dark Lord. Though Jugo had been the easiest to convince, after hearing that Vader could take away his Chakra, relieving him of the bloodlust and madness caused by his Kekkei Genkai as a result.

With Matsuri, it happened a few years ago, when Suna was attacked by the Akatsuki with Gaara being captured and Shukaku extracted from him, resulting in his death. Temari had been named the Rokudaime Kazekage, given her skill as a Kunoichi and political experience from being the Suna's ambassador to Konoha.

Matsuri though, had been furious at Gaara's death, even more so that Sasori and Deidara, the Akatsuki members who captured Gaara, had gotten away and had also taken his body, as well. Likely so the rogue Suna Ninja could turn it into another of his puppets. After this, she had turned in her headband and left Suna to avenge Gaara.

It wasn't long after this she had met Darth Vader, who offered her the power to avenge Gaara, in exchange for her loyalty, with Matsuri eagerly agreeing to it, when she saw what he was capable of.

Hotaru joined for the same reason as Matsuri, to avenge her former master Utakata, the Jinchūriki of the Rokubi, who was taken by the Akatsuki, as well.

The seven of them would serve as the basis for the new Sith Order, along with the founding members of the Dark Council, with the last five members having yet to be found. But he knew that the Force would guide him to them. Vader had also given them the gift of immortality, along with the knowledge that should they even think of betraying him, he can just as easily take that gift away and find someone else to take their place.

"Thank you, Lord Vader." The seven said, with Vader nodding, before dismissing them.

Once his apprentices had left, Vader left his throne room as well, and a took a Turbolift to the very bottom of the castle, where the Cloning Facility was located. Looking over all the different clones that made up his growing army, Vader noted the different templates he used for each of them.

Jugo, Karin Uzumaki, Suigetsu Hozuki, Satsuki Uchiha, having taken several strands of DNA before their Chakra was removed, Kimimaro Kaguya, Madara Uchiha, Tobirama Senju, Hashirama Senju, Vader himself, thanks to the DNA samples that Orochimaru had taken from him, Kushina Uzumaki, Haku Yuki, Zabuza Momochi, and the last being Hinata Hyūga.

Hearing, footsteps approaching, Vader looked to see a woman wearing Mandalorian armor. The woman removed her helmet, revealing the still alive Hinata Hyūga, her hair now going down past her hips.

The reason she was still alive was because of Vader's interference on her last mission. Though it wasn't due to her being overwhelmed, but rather that some people wanting her dead, specifically the Main House of the Hyūga Clan.

They had arranged for Hinata to be killed in order to prevent her from becoming the Hyūga Clan Head, with Hinata having managed to prove herself, after finding her resolve to become stronger. Though her Clan Elders didn't want her to lead the Hyūga Clan, due to her desire to remove the Caged Bird Seal and unite the Main and Branch Families, so they had decided to have her killed, in order for her to not interfere in their traditions.

Thankfully for her, Vader had arrived and saved her life, while offering her the chance to join him. He did this, given her mother and Mikoto were willing to take him in, if not for the Sandaime blocking them. Though he didn't train her to become a Sith, as despite her stronger resolve, she still didn't have the mentality to become a Sith.

It was also for this reason, he didn't tell her about his former identity, he had no desire for her to try and bring Naruto Uzumaki back. Vader refused to ever become that weakling again. With him thankfully being able to block her from seeing through his mask, with the Byakugan, though the Force.

Instead, he had trained her in Mandalorian Combat and tactics, along with some stuff from Non-Mandalorian Bounty Hunters and Mercenaries to keep her unpredictable.

Thankfully, due Anakin's encounters with Bounty Hunters, especially in the Clone Wars, and experience with fighting alongside the Jango Fett Clones. As well as all the times when the original Darth Vader had teamed up with Boba Fett, and his time on Kamino, when he tried cloning Starkiller and the said Mandalorian, before the facilities were destroyed by the Rebellion. Though, Vader had his suspicion that Boba Fett was the one that destroyed the clones of himself. It has given him a lot of insight on the training, skills and fighting styles of Bounty Hunters and Mandalorians thanks to the records of the Jango Fett Clones' training, as well as the imprints of Boba Fett's brain patterns.

He imparted all this knowledge onto Hinata, making her a general in his army, as well as one of the overseers of the Cloning Facilities and the Clones' training.

"I am pleased to see the Clones training is coming along nicely." Vader said, watching various groups of Clones practice with various blasters, jutsu, hand-to-hand, and droid maintenance.

"I'm glad you're pleased with the progress, My Lord. I and the other overseers have ensured the Clones receive the best training, along with the learning from the scrolls we've retrieved for the special templates." Hinata replied, with Vader nodding in agreement, as he could several clones using Wood Style Jutsu and using the Sharingan.

"Inform the other overseers to have the scientists stop with the accelerated cloning process." Vader ordered, feeling the Clone Army has grown large enough that he can let the remaining Clones grow at a normal rate, rather than force growing them to adulthood.

"I'll see that it's done." Said Hinata, before putting her helmet on, but she didn't leave yet.

"But, I hope you haven't forgotten our deal." The Hyūga said, with Vader giving her an annoyed look under his mask.

Hinata hadn't joined Vader immediately, she had only agreed to join after getting his word on fulfilling two conditions for her. The first was that Hanabi, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Kurenai, and Mirai would be retrieved from Konoha, before he attacks the village. And the second condition, the complete destruction of the Hyūga Clan.

While Hinata didn't want to destroy her Clan, after her attempted assassination by the Elders, she knew they would never allow the clan to change, and the only way that it can, was to destroy the old one and replace it with a better one.

"I haven't forgotten. I hope you haven't forgotten the consequences, should any of them think to conspire against me." Vader warned, having made it perfectly clear that she would have to convince them to defect, and that if any of them proved to be a threat to his empire, they would die.

Nodding, Hinata then went to inform her fellow overseers of the new orders.

Turning back to his army, Vader couldn't help but grin under his mask at how quickly his army has grown, along with the technological advances they've made. It had been due to his knowledge of the technology from his past life and gathering the greatest minds Orochimaru had under his command, now under Vader's command, along with various other individuals across the Elemental Nations. An example being Hiruko, the creator of the Chimera Jutsu.

It also helped that Vader had gained control of the Land of Spring, after Koyuki had unfortunately been killed during a coup lead by those still loyal to Doto. While saddened by Koyuki's death, Vader couldn't deny the benefits he's gained from it, since the Land of Springs was one of the more technologically advanced countries, with their Chakra Armor, trains and airships being a great example of it.

Besides he made sure she was avenged, by killing all those, who betrayed her. While using the sadness, grief and anger from her death to strengthen his power in the Dark Side.

'Not much longer. Soon this world shall know the power of the Sith.' Vader thought, before one of his agents approached him.

"Lord Vader, we have managed to track down Itachi Uchiha's location." The agent reported.

This made Vader's grin widen, as he listened to the rest of the report. Once he had heard everything that his agents had learned, Vader left the facility to speak with Satsuki.

He's sure that she'll be very pleased to finally have her revenge.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep rather than Konoha going to shit and everyone blaming Naruto, instead they did care about Naruto and regret hating/ignoring him, now believing they won't get the chance to make things better. Not only that but Asuma, Ino, and Choji have died, the former against Kakuzu and Hidan, and the latter two trying to avenge Asuma. Meanwhile with Vader we learn all seven of his apprentices identity along with his plan to locate five others to create a new Dark Council. Then we see a look at the Cloning Facility and all the templates for Vader's Clone Army, along with the reveal Hinata is alive (and no they aren't together nor will they be) and was trained to become a Bounty Hunter/Mercenary and a general in Vader's army on the conditions her loved ones are taken from Konoha and her clan is destroyed. Finally Vader has been informed of Itachi's location and now Satsuki will have the chance to get her revenge. Also Vader's new armor is the cover image for the story. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
